


That ass!

by TWsfan



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWsfan/pseuds/TWsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets distracted sometimes too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That ass!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written especially for gayingupspace (tumblr) and any issues u have with this fic can be taken to her. She has corrupted my mind and thus is responsible for this disaster of a fic :)

Michael likes his wings. It was a gift from his beloved father afterall . His wings were worshipped once ..a long time ago . When father was there to guide him and his siblings. Once these wings were his pride and joy but now all they bring are fear, anger or an ocassional curious gaze from strangers and acquaintances alike.  
Thinking about his wings and what the mean always puts him in a funk. He wants to fly out the arched windows of his tower right now, but he just can't, not yet.  
Alex is proving to be more of a problem than he expected. Since a very young age Alex has made it his mission to get on Michael's nerves. Always doing what he must not and doing things that were forbidden. And the years have only made him more. More reseliant, more stubborn, more of a pain in the ass than Michael can take sometimes.  
Foot steps echo in the corridoor but Michael Does not turn towards the now open door to greet the said pain in his ass. Alex does not knock. Never has. He does not say anything ,always waiting for Michael to get the ball rolling. Michael is old, the fact that he looks brand new does not change it, and for once he does not want to talk first. He just wants to listen. He decides to wait this time, wants to know what Alex will lead with.  
Michael looks at Alex and curious blue eyes stare back at him. Alex has very pretty eyes...which are a lot closer than they should be. When did Michael get this close to Alex. This is what is called personal space and he is totally invading it right now. Michael should technically take a step back maybe more than a step but his body does not agree with that order. And now Alex's eyebrows are raised in question and confusion. But no words fall from those beautiful lips. Michael should not be Thinking about those lips. He shouldn't be looking at them either. So Michael's eyes wander lower. And no. That was not a good decision. Michael needs to back the fuck up. Right the fuck now!But looks like the mind to body network is still corrupted. So obvisouly what Michael does instead is raises his hand and puts it on Alex's shoulder.  
'Alex you need to listen to me very carefully, things are going to change tonight. Tonight I need you by my side at the gala. I need to tell you things after.' But before that happens I need to tell u that what ever happens tonight remember that you are not alone.' Alex's eyebrows do a little dance and finally settle on concern. Once Alex stops his eyebrow dance Michael continues 'IT may seem otherwise but I am always watching over you.' With that said Michael dorps his hand from the Boy's shoulder and takes a few steps away for the boy who will become a king tonight. 'Now go!'. Alex nods and then turns and walks away.'That ass' Michael's mind supplies! But also THAT ASS!


End file.
